Your Own Cheer Team
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: AU Calzona. The Robin-Torres family cheer on one of their own. Teacup!Universe.


**Notes:** Teacup!Universe. This one is happier than my previous one which made me a little sad. I watched the first look preview of the upcoming episode and it was so scary, so I started writing this. Unfortunately I was too busy to post it or even finish it. Now I've seen the episode and I'm really upset, but I won't spoil anyone :) This, like the other ones I've done is AU, so no Sofia. Hopefully it's cheery enough to make those who watched the finale feel a little better. Enjoy.

"Go Jayden!" The blonde woman cheered, waving her hands in her sons direction.

The boy gave her shy smile, and his cheeks flushed. A few of the boys around him laughed or nudged him.

"Sit down Arizona. It's not even his race yet." The brunette pulled the over excited blonde back down onto the grass beside her.

"I know. I was just being supportive." She stuck her tongue out at the brunette. The little four year old that was sitting on her lap noticed the face and joined in. Causing both woman to chuckle.

"You were embarrassing him."

"What's embarrassing about cheering on my son?"

"He's a fifteen year old boy. Everything about you will embarrass him."

Arizona pouted.

"What about you?"

"What _about _me?"

"You embarrass him too Calliope. Like when he brought that girl home for a study date, and you kept asking her if it past her bed time Plus you kept walking in the room at random moments to try and, and I quote 'catch them in the act of ruining your baby boy 'zona'. Which I still don't understand at all."

"Jayden looks just like you with the blonde hair and blue eyes. Anyway that's not the point. Just stay seated while you cheer him on."

They were interrupted by the little boy in Callie's lap.

"Rai!" They followed the boy's gaze to see their other four children running towards them.

"Momma, Mami, look we got ice creams!" Ana said cherrily, settling herself into Arizona's lap. Her sister right behind her to carefully hand an ice cream to Christian.

"Sit still while you eat that mijo." Callie said while trying to keep Christian from wiggling with excitement.

"They saw the van and insisted." Rafe explained as he got closer, He reached down to hand both Callie and Arizona and ice cream each.

Rafe settled on the other side of Callie, and began saying hello to a giggling Christian.

"Rafe ate his before we even got them all!" Esme supplied, swaying so the purple ribbon holding up her ponytail bobbed with her head. Ana nodded in agreement with her twin sister, her own matching reed ribbon almost landing in Arizona's ice cream.

"Hey watch the ice cream AJ." Callie rolled her eyes at her wife's childlike comment.

"Where's Timothy?" Callie turned to Rafe for an answer, since both Esme and Ana were now trying to pinch some of Arizona's ice cream.

"He went to find Jayden and give him an ice cream. Plus I think he wanted to give him some sort of pep talk." Rafe shrugged.

"Well he's proud of his little brother."

"Come on mami. He hasn't even ran yet." The remaining member of their family joined them. Timothy was polishing off the last of his cone when he plunked down next to Arizona.

"Don't sound so pessimistic Timo." Arizona scolded lightly.

"Yeah." The twins coursed in agreement with their momma.

The three blondes promptly giggled. Callie just smiled at her wife who looked so relaxed with a twin on each knee.

Arizona had been struggling with a particularly grueling case these past few weeks, and just yesterday the patient had died. A nine year old little girl. The girl was only a year older than the twins so it had hit her rather hard. Callie suspected that was why her wife had spent last in the twins room with each of them cuddled into her, and why she had such a secure hold on them now.

It was always hard losing patients that were as young and little as Arizona's, but when it reminded her of her own little people back home it was even harder. Their family day-off seemed to be cheering the blonde back up again though. As surgeons they hard to learn to move on past patients, even those they had been giving long-term treatment for years. It was always difficult but they got through it together. As a family.

Someone was talking through a megaphone announcing the preparation for the next race. The Robbin-Torres family quietened down a little and made sure they had a good view. They saw Jayden looking their way and lifted his little arm to wave at his older brother.

"Jayden!" He shouted as loud as his little voice could manage.

"We love you sweetie!" Arizona joined in. Even from this distance Callie could see the blush spread across her son's face. He was smiling though and waved back.

"Ready. Set ... Go!" Someone called.

The family began cheering for Jayden as he speed up to lead the race. Another boy began catching up, and got so close they were neck-and-neck. Callie, Arizona and even the children were on their feet now, cheering. It was close but at the last minute Jayden managed to push ahead of the other boy and win. His family erupted into cheers and hurried over to congratulate him.

He met them half way, out of breathe and sporting a huge grin. Arizona was the first to reach him, pulling him into a hug and smothering him with kisses. The blonde boy blushed furiously, and tried to escape his mother's fussing. Callie snagged her around the waist to let the boy breath. They all voiced their congratulations, even Christian who held onto Jayden's leg and told the older boy he was his favourite runner.

"We helped you win." Ana supplied. Everyone looked slightly confused.

"We were your cheer team!" Esme elaborated on behalf of her sister. They all laughed.

"Yeah. Momma said we have to be cheerleaders today."

"All of us, and we were. We cheered you on, and made you win!"

"I think I like support team better than cheer team." Timothy grumbled.

"Can boys not be cheerleaders mami?" Esme looked up at Callie questioningly. Her sister doing the same.

"Of course they can. Timo is just worried we'll put him in a skirt." The brunette answered, causing the boy to pout.

"Don't worry Timo. I think you would lovely in a skirt." Arizona cuddled her eldest son as he cringed away. Timothy aimed kicks in both Rafe and Jayden's direction as they laughed.

Once they laughed for a while longer and Christian had stopped asking if he could have a skirt too, Jayden mentioned they could all leave once he'd picked up his stuff.

Arizona held onto each of the twins' hands as Callie clasped Christian's offered hand.

"We have my car and Timothy's. So who wants to go with who?" Callie questioned as she picked up their bag and shoulder it.

"I'll go with Timo." Rafe offered.

"I have to go get my stuff, so someone's gotta wait." Jayden added.

"Well that's fine. We can see you three at home, you two get a lift with the cheerleader." Arizona gave Timothy an amused look, who looked unimpressed.

"Not funny, momma." He crossed his arms, his brown eyed narrowing slightly at his mother.

"Oh I'm super funny. Super. Comedic almost."

Callie shook her head chuckling. She shot her son an almost apologetic look, and nudged Arizona in the direction of the car.

"Come on miss comedy. Time to go." Callie and Christian lead the way, as the three blondes followed, leaving the remaining three to go fetch Hayden's bags.

Arizona glanced down at the two she was walking alongside. Esme and Ana were chatting happily across her. Arizona smiled. Losing a patient was hard, but with her little cheer team she knew she would be okay.


End file.
